<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Problem [fanvid] by beerbad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738156">Problem [fanvid]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad'>beerbad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs &amp; Shaw (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Multi, OT3, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I just really enjoy watching Hattie Shaw kick ass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deckard Shaw &amp; Hattie Shaw, Luke Hobbs &amp; Hattie Shaw, Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw/Hattie Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FV</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Problem [fanvid]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><a href="https://twitter.com/shinyalice/status/1228518203854180352">Twitter</a></strong> | <strong><a href="https://shinyalice.tumblr.com/post/623751893250899968/crossposting-5-months-later-title-problem">Tumblr</a></strong> | <strong><a href="https://beerbad.dreamwidth.org/392618.html">Dreamwidth</a></strong> | <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtUWW5zlphM"><strong>YouTube</strong></a> | <strong><a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lWwVTJ5zkRUovtBBkgpbWx4zzFTWn7BA/view?usp=sharing">Google Drive (download)</a></strong> | <strong><a href="https://beerbad.dreamwidth.org/tag/vids">All Vidposts</a></strong></p><p><strong>Title: </strong>Problem<br/>
<strong>Music:</strong> "Problem" by Natalia Kills (edited)<br/>
<strong>Fandom:</strong> Hobbs &amp; Shaw<br/>
<strong>Character:</strong> Hattie Shaw (Vanessa Kirby)<br/>
<strong>Note:</strong> Premiered at TGIFemslash on February 14, 2020.</p><p>I honestly don't have much to say about this one; I loved the movie and the character and figured there wouldn't be a lot of vids for her out there so I might as well make one.  This apocalypse shit made me realize how important my fanworks are to me so I'm finally crossposting this bitch.  Enjoy!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>